Sly Cooper & The Gang in: Vive La Avenir!
by KedaHikari
Summary: It was supposed to be a heist like any other night, everything was in place and going according to plan, that is. Until an unexpected guest appeared suddenly and now the crew is set with the task of taking care of a kid along with finding out where he's from. Not to mention having to learn how to go with their daily lives while babysitting!
1. Chapter 1

(First Sly Cooper story, chapter... thing. Woo! *Throws confetti* I've been wanting to do this for a while and since I finally got around to finishing the first chapter, well, here we go. Hope you all enjoy. Make sure to leave a review down at the bottom and tell me what your thoughts are

It was a cold and dark that night in paris. Perfect for a midnight heist with the gang. We were paying a visit to the museum because there was word that another one of my ancestor's canes was there, but since it had only just been found out a few minutes ago we didn't gather much information on who's it was, but what we did manage to get info on was what kind of security was there at the moment.

Lemme just say, with our past 'adventures' they certainly beefed up the competition. And by 'they', I mean Interpol and the oh-so-persistent Inspector Carmelita Fox. It was some tight security with guards posted at each doorway and the Inspector standing in front of the room the cane was supposedly in, along with five more guards with her, and wouldn't you know it, she had those same hand-cuffs she's been trying to capture me in even to today. That and there were more guards inside, but it was nice to see she's been as stubborn as usual.

So with that, I waited on the roof for any intructions from my good pal in the fan. "Alright Sly, are you ready?" Bentley, the brains of the group, asked me as he was talking via the Binocucom.

"As ready as I'l ever be." I replied with a grin as I surveyed the room I was looking at from above.

"Alright, so your goal here is to quietly sneak past the guards without being seen. Might I recomend using the chandeliers to get across the room? Just make sure not to make too much noise when they swing around."

"Right, got it." I said dropping down from the skylight part of the roof, then swinging form the ledge that I still held onto and landing on one of the Chandeliers with only a tiny bit of noise. There were currently 5 of them in the room. 3 patrolling the main area while the other 2 were guarding the door way.

"Alright. Now what you wanna do here is move from light to light without making too much of a disturbance, and head over to the air duct entrance. From there you want to go left twice, go right once, and then keep heading straight ahead for approximately 2 minutes and 54 seconds, that should lead you to the exhibition area and allow you to slip past Carmelita undetected. That is, if they don't hear you first."

"Bentley. You worry too much. Don't you remember how many times I've done this?"

"Don't you remember how many times our plans have failed?"

"Ouch, thought you might have gotten over that fact yet." This conversation between us was somewhat quiet and not that distracting for me as I was able to chat and still swing across to my destination while avoiding detection. Once at the Air vent opening I was about to go in before I caught eye of one of the door guards having quite the hefty pocket. And being the nice guy I am, I decided to... 'help carry' most of it for him. It was easy reaching him with my cane, though making sure the others didn't see it was the hard part. Some even saw a glimpse of my cane before I hid again and they looked around for a bit before shrugging it off and going back to their post.

Once I was done looking at the loot I scored, I found myself in the Air Duct and currently crawling through the vents towards my destination, the exhibition area, to grab what's rightfully mine.

Now you see, usually... I steal from other thieves seeing as that's how my family has been doing it for years, stealing from those who deserve it regardless of us becoming somewhat infamous for that. But when it came to my family's canes. I like to think of that as a special occasion where I get to break the rules that one time.

As I was approaching the room where the cane was being held in, I couldn't help but shiver a bit as I felt something change in the air, but it wasn't a cold feeling at all, more like something was changing or was about to change soon. But I had to focus, at least no-one decided to turn on the air conditioning, and I was closing in on the cane's location. Once I got to the end of the vent, I contacted bentley on my Binocucom in order to get the scoop on what the security's like in the room, you can never be too careful. Especially if you're a wanted thief and number one on Carmelita's list on people to arrest.

"Bentley, what's the scoop?"

"Well Sly it doesn't appear to be trapped in any way, there aren't any security lasers this time so it should be an easy grab."

"Well that's good. So I can just go in, grab the cane, and sneak back out."

"That would be the case Sly, but unfortunately there's an alarm system on the glass casing itself. And there's no way for me to access the security system and hack in, it's like there's a remote controller for it. Try looking around and see if any of the guards has one on them."

"Got it." So I took Bentley's advice and after opening the air vent quietly, I was able to get a better angle of view and I took a look at what the guards had on them with my Binocucom. At first it was fruitless, not a single one had a remote anywhere and they didn't even have a single bulging pocket, so that means no constellation prize either, but what did surprise me the most was that I was able to find where the remote was, only downside is: Carmelita has it. And in a hard to reach spot.

"Uhhh... Bentley?"

"Sly! Did you find the remote?"

"Yeah, I found it."

"Great!... So, where is it?"

"Carmelita has it. And in a... hard to reach spot."

"You mean it's in her-"

"Yeah. The one place a guy can never take things from."

"Ho boy... Well we need that remote if we're gonna get the cane from it's case."

"You sure there isn't any other way?"

"I'm sorry Sly, but the only way we're gonna get into that casing is with that remote! So it's best we just give up tonight and try again another time."

"I got a better plan. I'm gonna find a distraction and hopefully get that remote back."

"Sly, you know that won't work!"

"Sorry Bentley, gotta go."

*Bentley POV*

"Sly? **SLY?!**... Oh boy... Murray, get the van started. We're gonna need to get ready for a get away ASAP." I said with a sigh as I couldn't believe what Sly was going to attempt. At this rate he'll get into even more trouble with Carmelita than he was before! Regardless of their... slight relationship.

*Sly POV*

I slowly, but quietly made my way behind the Inspector as I was attempting to grab the remote from one of the most devious of hiding places. Right in-between her chest. I needed a distraction first, and I needed one badly, well... maybe I asked for too much. Because as luck would have it, I got my wish and a little too much as there was a flash of light, the sound of glass shattering and alarms going off from the room I was just, which in turn alerted the guards and Carmelita, who, once saw me trying to grab the remote from her chest, was completely enraged.


	2. Chapter 2

Now usually she'd get pretty mad at the mere sight of me, considering out past, but since I was reaching for something in a place where men usually shouldn't touch, you'd get the idea. I could practically see the fire in her eyes as she pulled out her shock pistol and pointed it straight at me, and more specifically, my face. "Oooooh you damned Cooper! You're not gonna get away for this!" she yelled at me while I tried to pull an innocent look.

Now you see this is usually the part where I'd flee and get away by the fur on my back, but there was a sound that stopped both me and the Inspector in out tracks.

"Ngh... Ow..." There was the sound of an injured person emanating from where the cane was, but it wasn't a grown adult's voice, no. It was more like a kid's voice than anything, and lo behold, when Carmelita and I turned to see what was going on, we saw what presumed to be a 10 year old fox boy there within the shattered glass in pain as some of the glass had cut him and shards sticking into him since it seemed like he was the one who broke it by falling onto it. But something was wrong. There wasn't any smash in the ceiling glass, there wasn't an opening in it either, and he couldn't have gotten up there any other way to fall on top of the casing now could he? So how did this happen?

Putting that aside, it was lucky enough for me that Carmelita was distracted by the new guest and how he was in pain so I took this as my opportunity to split out of here. I sprinted to the Air Duct as fast as possible without making a sound so then hopefully I wasn't noticed. But Carmelita being Carmelita found out I was gone straight away and fired her shock pistol at me, I was just quick enough to barely dodge the shot as it was close to hitting me but instead hit the wall. I then made my way into the Air Duct between shots and managed to sneak in just before she fired another round in my direction, this time it hitting the roof of the air duct and missing me, so I thought now was a good enough time to make my way to the exit as fast as possible while Bentley talked to me VIA the Binocucom's speaker.

"Sly! What's going on?! The alarm's are going off like crazy!"

"Yeah... about that. It seems like some kid popped out of no-where and crashed the party. Or should I say, crashed the casing."

"Well that is a strange phenomenon. But you gotta get out of there fast! Head to the right hand side of the Museum, me and Murray are parked in the alley."

"Roger that."

*Carmelita's POV*

"Drat, I missed! Attention all officers! We must pursue that ringtail and make sure he doesn't get away! He's in the air vents!" I yelled at my incompetent task force before one of them was brave enough to even talk back to me.

"But inspector. What should we do about the kid? He seems wounded and it looks like he needs attention fast." The guard on my left said. He had a good point. As much as I would really love to take care of that damned cooper for being enough of a hot-shot to even try and reach for my chest, I have to attend to more important matters. This kid was wounded and I needed to get at least some suspect to understand what was going on, for all I know the Cooper Gang could be allowing kids to join their little band of thieves! But that's too crazy, so I needed to interrogate this kid for all the information he had. Once he was healed first.

"Ugh! Alright. You go on ahead with the other troops. I'll take the kid back to headquarters for interrogation. It's only a few cuts so I can patch him up with a few bandages and a bit of disinfectant from the car's first aid kit, then ask him questions later, though I'll need a few cookies for that." I said as the guard nodded and rand off to where the others were headed. I knew they weren't competent enough to catch that Cooper but I at least needed someone looking for him while I took care of the only suspect/culprit I could catch, besides, the boy's wounds could get infected if I don't tend to them soon and then he might get sick.

Though the nerve of that raccoon for trying to grab something from my chest... I SWEAR! The next time I see his smug, idiotic, over-confident face I am going to SHOOT HIS STUPID RACCOON HEAD AND ARREST HIM RIGHT THERE! But I'm getting ahead of my self, that wasn't important as of now, I can take care of that later. But for now...

I walked over to the smashed casing and took a look at the kid in front of me as I needed all the information I could get. Nothing special for heists, no stealth clothing, no weapons, no tools, just a Fox kid with a blue shirt with a police badge print on one side and a mask print on the other side that looked like it was drawn on with markers, black shorts, some sneakers and a yellow collar around his neck. So it was just an ordinary kid that happened to fall conveniently on top of the case? Strange. Not even the roof was tampered with so I was confused as to how he did this.

"Hey Kid. Can you get up? You're coming with me." I said without getting a response form the boy afterwards, so i gave him a poke and slight shove with my foot but nothing happened. "Figures, he's out cold." Why did this have to happen now of all times? I was so close to getting Sly! But getting back to the task at hand, I had to pick the boy up and carry him in my arms so I could take him to the car while a few of his cuts bled and I had a slight bit of red on my hand fur. And to top it all off he had a firm grip on the cane from the museum so I had to take that along as... 'evidence'.

Once I reached the vehicle I looked around for the First Aid Kit and grabbed; a pair of tweezers, some bandages, some cloth and some disinfectant for the cuts and glass shards the boy had on his body. While I was working on fixing up the boy's body I couldn't help but take a look at his collar tag to see if there was a name or number I could use for information, which lead to me only finding it being scratched up. No first name, no last name, no nothing. Just a scratch on the tag which was practically useless unless I had it closely looked at and perhaps someone else can find out what his name is. I sighed before giving up on any more information and finished cleaning up Raphael's body, then buckling up the boy for the road trip to Interpol HQ.

*Time skip to when they're at the HQ*

After we arrived I took the boy to my office and placed him down on a chair, though I did hand cuff him to the chair it was only for safety measures and to make sure he didn't run away straight away. And while I waited for him to wake up I decided to grab a few cookies and placed them onto a plate as a way of getting the kid to speak if he refused to, kids these days couldn't get enough of their sweets so this was bound to work one way or another, then again I could try other methods of getting it out of him but I'd most likely be not allowed to do so. So I waited, and waited, and waited. And eventually the fox boy managed to wake up with a shock as he looked around rather confused by looking around the office first and staring at me before finally looking down to see he was handcuffed to the chair.

"W-where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? Who am I?" Raphael asked as he looked around the place rather startled and scared at the fact he suddenly woke up to be in a police inspector's office, but what struck me as the most odd thing was that he asked who he was! Someone pay this amateur, his performance was quite convincing.

"Alright boy, enough games. Why were you in the museum and trying to steal an artifact on display? Or do I have to contact your parents?" I asked, though casual I was also quite firm with him and I could see it was working as the young fox boy seemed startled enough from what I was saying.

"What are you talking about lady?" he asked.

"Are you honestly telling me that you don't remember what happened back there?"

"What happened back where? I can't remember a thing." he said looking even more confused and a bit in pain, it looked like the fox was trying his hardest to remember even the tiniest strand of memory from his brain and was hurting himself from thinking too hard. Poor thing was in pain and confusion, not to mention it looked like he might start loosing it and start to tear up.

"You don't remember anything?..." Usually I'd not fall for anything like this, but since he hurt himself badly and it looked like he had a hard hit on the casing, not to mention his voice and looks made him look genuinely confused, I had a feeling, a slight feeling that I hated to admit which told me he was telling the truth. Ugh! Great! So we have a kid with no memories what-so-ever and no lead on Sly. But... I couldn't leave the poor boy alone. He was confused and looked a little scared, he did just wake up in a strange place without any memories which would lead to questions and slight fear on what was going on. But how could I comfort him? How... How?!

Eventually I found a way that I could calm him down, and, although I regret doing this, it would allow me to keep a close eye on him until we got a lead on who he was an where he came from. So when I spoke again, I took a deep breath and finally said it. "Your name is umm... Raphael. Raphael Fox. And I'm your... mother."

This seemed to calm down the boy as he looked like he stopped thinking and took this information as the only memory he has and registered it into his head. "My... mother?"


	3. Chapter 3

(**Ok. In know it was a while since I last updated, but I have a good reason. I was on vacation! And my family didn't want me to bring my laptop so unfortunately I was unable to work on this chapter for a while. But here it is finally! *Throws confetti*** )

"Your name is umm... Raphael. Raphael Fox. And I'm your... mother."

Those few words seemed to fill in a few of the gaps the boy had in his memories and he accepted the lie for what it was. He didn't have anything else to hold onto as any knowledge about who he is or where he is now, so I guess 'Raphael' just took any info he had and thought of it as the truth which was a relief for me since it calmed him down a bit, I was just lucky seeing as how I had a similar police badge to the one printed on his shirt and the fact that I'm a fox that the boy then had confidence I was indeed his mother. Poor thing. And seeing as how children don't usually leave their parents in a place they have never been to before I had a feeling that this kid won't be going anywhere so I decided to un-handcuff him rather than leave him there locked up on a chair, as much as I would like to see a certain someone else locked up there.

"So. After I am done working we will head home and get you to bed. Though your mama does work late so be ready to stay up for a while. There are some cookies here if you get hungry." I said thinking that rather than letting the bribery material go to waste, I might as well use it to my advantage. The kid seemed to acknowledge at least the fact that we were going to be here a while as he began to wonder around my office and explore this new place in the time we were spending here while I got to work on reviewing the security tape footage. Interpol let me keep a few security cameras of my own in the museums so then I can keep an eye on any thieves, especially ringtailed ones. So rewinding the clip I found myself looking at the moment that Sly walked into the exhibition room and looked at the item on display, which was a cane similar to what Sly always carried around, but this one had a platinum hook on it instead of ringtail's golden one. I mean he already has a cane, does he really need a second one? Then again he won't be getting it for a while since I brought it back with the Kid. Anyways, there was a bit of wait as he stood there and what looked like talking to himself, which was probably wrong and was speaking to Bentley somehow as he was probably the only one with enough brains to do get a plan going for these heists.

After that I saw the raccoon sneaking up behind me and beginning to reach for the remote I had in between my chest, I thought for sure it would've worked. But then again these are men I'm dealing with, I should've expected that good for nothing raccoon was also a low-down pervert! But what came next was what puzzled me. The cameras cut off just as Sly was going to grab the remote, and then after a bit of static they came back and the kid was there amongst the broken glass and holding onto the cane. So even with the recording software I was unable to see how 'Raphael' got into the museum because of that strange event. That both frustrated me, and intrigued me as it gave me even more reason on finding out on who this kid is and where he came from.

"I'll have to get the forensics do a DNA check on him tomorrow." I said getting up and taking a look at what the kid was doing currently. It seemed my old case files were the most interesting things to him as he was currently reading through them and looked almost absorbed into the information and reading as his eyes were glued to the files. I thought the first thing he'd get interested by would be something shiny in my office, but it seemed he was more interested in reading. At least he remembered how to do that. And it's a good thing as it was going to be a long night for the both of us, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that 'Raphael' was a little too absorbed into the case file, he almost looked like me when I was trying to figure out how Cooper always escapes. I haven't seen a look like that in a while.

*Sly's P.O.V*

We made it back to the Safe House all in one piece and not a single one of us arrested, and we were currently discussing on what events happened back at the museum as apparently Bentley was quite intrigued. "What happened back there Sly? Make sure to tell me **everything**." Bentley said. And that was a good question. Everything was going normally and just as planned until that little hiccup happened in the room with the case.

"Well things were going to plan. There weren't any lasers at all so I couldn't have tripped over any of those, I then tried to grab the remote from Carmelita's... you know." I replied not wanting to mention the 'b' word.

"Yes I know. A valiant effort and noble sacrifice."

"And then when I was about to grab it there was a flash. Something, or someone, crashed on top of the casing and set of the alarm before I could get the remote which then lead to a certain inspector getting mad at me and pointing her favourite shock pistol straight at my face before the sound of an injured kid interrupted our little meeting and I took that opportunity to scram."

"Yes. Now, if you'll come with me I want to show you something." Me and Murray followed behind Bentley as he lead us over to his lab and brought us to a place where there were tons of computer screens, some of which were on and others were off, with the ones that were on having video footage of multiple of the heist locations. "You see... while Murray and I were in the van I quickly hacked into the security cameras Carmelita always has up and downloaded the footage that was currently on camera and I found something interesting."

"Wait. If you watched the video then why did you need me to tell you what happened?" I asked as the recalling of the events now seemed redundant.

"Well I do like a good story every once in a while. But I also wanted to build a little suspense. Anywho, take a good look at the second screen on the left as it should have the security tape playing." Bentley said. We all began to re-watch the heist take place up until the point when I was making a reach for the remote before the tape went out and the screen went all fuzzy, which got me interested and Murray confused.

"Hey! What happened to the video?" Murray said as Bentley then began to work on typing something into the computer.

"You see Murray... there was a strong electrical disturbance within the museum as all of the electronics shut down for a second." Bentley explained while the video came back on and showed the rest of the film before ending. "Now because of the disturbance there was a distortion in the footage which caused it to go fuzzy like that and be unviewable. But if I can just get this last coding right..." the film began to reverse until just before the glitch happened and Bentley played it again but this time things didn't cut out. "It should be able to play without interference!" We watched again as there was now a flash of light which although blurred the camera a slight bit, we were still able to see what was going on, and what that happened was there was a ball of white light that appeared for a second just above the casing before disappearing again and the alarms went off as the kid had fallen from the light orb and right on top of the cane.

"So that kid fell from the orb of light." I said before my wise and intellectual colleague interrupted me.

"Correction. He appeared from within the orb before falling. Which when you put together with the electrical disturbance can give us a few different answers. Either he was teleported, he jumped between dimensions, the universe is beginning to become unstable and is adding or removing things form existence, he is an alien that teleported, or he used a device somewhat similar to my time-traveling machine judging by the electric waves the orb gave off to the electronics. But in order for the latter to happen, the machine must've been with him when he travelled."

"But it doesn't look like he has one on him."

"Precisely. So either someone else has a time machine and is causing all kinds of mischief, or this kid might be related to someone we may or may not know. Not to mention he along with Carmelita now have your cane."

"So what does this mean exactly?" I asked wondering where this was going.

"Well what this means is that we might have another cane thief, time-traveller, or some kind of other phenomenon happening currently. But whatever it is, that cane and kid are at the centre of it. So we have to get as much information as we can on him one way or another." Bentley said as he moved away from the computer and towards us to speak to us in a more polite way. "Either we go kidnapping and take a look at the kid ourselves, which might be a suicide mission considering Carmelita is probably looking after him. Or we go into Interpol HQ disguised and hopefully be there when they do the forensics test. We need to get information on who we're dealing with one way or another before we go on any other course of action."

"I vote for Plan B. Kidnapping isn't really my thing seeing as how Coopers only steal treasure. And besides, with Carmelita, that kid will be watched 24/7." I said as we all began to understand the plan and what was going down. I got a reassuring nod from both Bentley and shortly afterwards Murray.

"Alrighty then! Prepare yourselves for the next day because... Tomorrow, we infiltrate the one place no thief or criminal ever dares to go... Interpol HQ."

(**Third chapter done! *Fist pump* Well, now that I've done that and proven I can count higher than Valve can. I think that's time for me to get working on the next chapter/play some SSB Wii U. And thanks DonTheHero. Whereas for your question I have a single answer for you: Suspense -w-** )


	4. Chapter 4

(**4th chapter! Wooooo! Sorry for the wait but I finally managed to get enough inspiration and ideas to finish the 4th chapter. Thank you all of you who favourited and followed my story in the mean time, it means a lot to a rookie like me. I even managed to get 500-or-so more than usual chapters. So I hope you guys and gals enjoy!**)

"Then again I did go to Carmelita's Office that one time to grab the files on our first adventure." I said remembering the events of the Clockwerk incident and the Fiendish Five, it was also on that adventure that I snagged my first kiss from the lovely Inspector, regardless of me handcuffing her to the catwalk railing while doing so.

"That's right. So you should know the layout of the headquarters then, right?" Bentley said as we were currently planning out our infiltration strategy for tomorrow and taking as much information as we can before going in head first to presumably one of the busiest places out there, and although we were going to be disguised, one slip up could spell Game Over for us three.

"By the way, what exactly will we be wearing Bentley?"

"Well Sly, you see... That's the best part of the plan."

*THE NEXT DAY*

*Carmelita's P.O.V*

Like always, I woke up with a yawn as it was early in the morning and I needed a pick-me-up before I headed back to work. The kid I named 'Raphael' was well behaved at home for the most part as he was a sweet and innocent boy, certainly well raised apart from the fact that he sometimes back at HQ tries to steal an extra cookie which I guess can't be helped for a kid. Most children these days try to get a bit more of their sugary treats, but I did tell him off sometimes and told the kid to stop stealing the cookies I had as it would might lead to him thinking stealing is an OK thing to do. Which by the way it's NOT. I have to be careful with what information I feed this kid since he has amnesia and might stick to any information he might get, I'm just lucky he took me as his mother.

When I got up I saw that Rahpael was next to me sound asleep. He was cute when he was sleeping like that for some odd reason. I even wish my future children were like this, maybe without the stealing though as even though I tell him off for sneaking one-too many last night all it did was slow down the rate they were disappearing from the plate. But apart from that slight troublemaking, he seems like a good kid. But now I had to focus on work and finding out who this kid is and who he belongs to when the forensics are done testing the DNA and searching through the databanks.

I yawned once more before getting out of bed and getting changed into my usual attire, grabbed my shock pistol I keep with me on my bedside counter, did my hair and got to work on making a coffee to help wake me up. I would be muy(very) grouchy and tired without it. While I was waiting for the coffee to heat up I went over to my bedroom yet again and went over to Raphael to give him a little nudge and wake him up. "Hey. It's time to get up. Mama has to get to work early and since I have no-one to look after you that means you come along too." I said, and though it may not be the full truth, it was still a good way to get Raphael to willingly come along without any hassle.

The boy woke up with a yawn and tired look on his face, he opened his mouth and it looked like he was about to say something but I've heard this enough from what other people said about their children, that and what I've seen on TV. "No Raphael. No five more minutes, sorry. We have to leave pronto otherwise we are going to be muy late." I said with a firm, and yet soft voice as I wanted to get my point into the boy's head while also still being gentle with him. He's still young and has lost his memory so I have to be very careful with him as he might be quite fragile.

"Ok Mamma." Raphael said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then getting out of bed and groggily walking towards the main part of my apartment as I swear I could hear him mutter; "Estoy tan cansado" on the way there. Either I'm hearing things or he just spoke fluent spanish and said 'I'm so tired'. Well that means I have some info on him at the least, and that being that Raphael's apparently part Spanish or maybe fully spanish and able to speak English.

As we made our way to the Kitchen my coffee was ready and I poured out a cup of it that I was going to take on the way to work, sure it may be a bit... cliché, a police officer with a cup of coffee. But seeing as we have to get up at the crack of dawn and stay up till the middle of the night, you would understand it if you thought about it for a bit.

"Mamma? What's that?" Raphael asked half asleep as he looked in curiosity at the cup of coffee I just poured and left on the counter for later. He couldn't get his little eyes off of it for some odd reason.

"That's my coffee, I need it in the mornings to help wake up. Now don't drink it ok Raphael?" I said before turning to the other side of the kitchen and began making some toast, one piece for me and one for the kid as I never have enough time to make a full breakfast and sit down, instead I had to eat on the way there. After I was done buttering the toast I turned around again to give the kid his piece, only to find him looking at me and shaking a bit while keeping a normal face on. "Don't tell me..." I sighed as I took a look at my coffee cup and saw that it was half empty maybe even a little less than that remained and I rolled my eyes from what happened as I was disappointed. "Raphael what did I just tell you? I am disappointed in you."

"I'msorryMammaIthoughtthatsinceIwassleepyandyousaidthishelpsyouwakeupthenmaybeIcandrinkitandwakeupbettertoo." The young fox said to me rather fast and not understandable from the speed he was talking at, this was going to be a pain for sure if I can't fix his stealing quirk. But at least he apologised and was only taking food or drink, that I can be thankful for. Though I have to stop him from becoming a person who thinks stealing things is just fine, like that good-for-nothing cooper!

"Alright alright, looks like I'm going to have to only have half a cup today. Come on now Raphael it's time to go, here's your breakfast." I said one last time before grabbing my coffee mug, giving the fox boy his toast and proceeding to walk out of my apartment whereas Raphael seemed to sprint over to the door and waited for me to open the door. This kind of thing happened as we made our way out of the building and to the car, even then getting him to buckle up was annoying from him bouncing a bit from the energy he had. I swear... Never give kids coffee otherwise they go loco.

*Time skip to Reaching HQ and stuff*

We waited outside the forensic's office as the scientists were currently running late and it was starting to tick me off since we got here early for a reason, and that was I had other things to do! But I guess I can't help it if they're late, though they might get a word from chief if they take any longer.

*Sly's P.O.V*

Sneaking into Interpol HQ was easy enough, but going through there without being noticed would take a bit of work. Both in stealth and disguise quality. So that's why Bentley got the idea to 'borrow' some uniforms from the doctors of the forensic labs. We waited a bit for our targets to come, waited until no-one was looking, had Murray carry them away and knock them unconscious, bring them to a room that was closed off and where no-one was going, and then steal their uniforms. Fortunately enough we bagged 3 scientists with around the same clothing size as most of us. Bently's fit, Murray's fit, mine fit. But there was one problem with all of this. "Why do I have to wear the women's uniform?" I asked feeling rather stupid with a dress under my lab coat. At least the colour suit me, a nice shadowy black colour to go with my fur which I found to be the only upside to this as I at least didn't get something that would've made me stick out like a sore thumb, like pink.

"Well Sly... Murray did have to dress up as a woman that one time when we were stealing that expensive chocolate from the train in Austria, so you're not the only one who's had to do this. That and that scientist was the first one we grabbed that fit your measurements roughly, except for chest measurements of course, speaking of that we might have to fix that in case anyone gets suspicious of a sudden physical appearance change." Bentley said as he then had his thinking face put on as he was probably working on an idea to make me look like the Scientist that we stole my disguise from. And to be honest... I was a bit sceptical about this whole idea.

"Are you sure we can't just grab someone else? Someone a little more... I don't know. Male?"

"Sorry Sly, the forensics have to be in the labs very soon so we won't have enough time to hunt out other ones. That and if you're dressed as a female then that also boosts the chances of Carmelita not noticing you're you. Now stand still while I work on your make up." I tried to get away from Bentley and look for another person to take a uniform from but while I was slowly backing away Murray grabbed me from behind and stopped me in my tracks before I could do anything else.

"Sorry Sly, Bentley's right. But don't worry, it wasn't so bad when I had to dress up like a girl. I actually felt pretty." Murray said as he held me down when Bentley got to work on changing my appearance.

After the make up session was done I felt like my pride had gone and left me as I stood there dressed up like a woman which if anyone knew who I actually was, would make me look like a Travesti. Bentley put a bit of lipstick on me, a bit of eye shadow, put some things under my shirt where my chest was, gave me some glasses, and slapped a wig on. Though I was humiliated and embarrassed, I gotta hand it to him, it was a good disguise seeing as I almost didn't recognise myself after taking a look at my current predicament.

***Scientist Costume GET!***

"Wow. I almost don't even recognise you Sly! Alright, now Carmelita won't recognise any one of us so how about we go on ahead and get to the labs ASAP? Oh! I almost forgot about the main part of the disguises for Murray and I." Bentley said as he grabbed out two wigs and fake moustaches for him and Murray, whereas I have to be stuck with this feminine mask of sorts. "Alright, now we can go."

As we made our way out of the room we were just in we were in luck as no-one batted an eye at us when we walked around the halls as it seemed like the camouflage was working just fine! Though a few people looked at us it was either to ask us about doing some work for them or just to say Hi. It took a while but we finally found the forensics lab and Carmelita was standing outside the door with the kid from the museum who seemed to be a bit shaky today.

"You three certainly took your time. Come on, let's get this started already." Carmelita said, not even doing a double take at us as it was obvious that she was annoyed at how the scientists were running late, even before the time we stole their uniforms. But after the inspector was done talking to us it looked like she changed to a more gentler look when she looked down at the boy beside her and she spoke to him this time. "Alright Raphael, it's time to go inside. The doctors are going to take a little test to see if you're ok and don't have any diseases after those cuts you got. And after that they're going to put you into the computer so the others know who you are." she said to Raphael in a sweet-ish tone and a smile. It seemed like she was taking the gentle approach to the kid rather than scaring him off with the real Carmelita, but then again even though I liked her the way she usually is as it's more fun being with her, I kinda wished Carmelita would talk to me that way too. Maybe if things cool down between us to the point where she isn't always pointing a shock pistol at me then I can take her to a nice restaurant.

Once I shook away my current thoughts, the five of us went inside the lab and things were going to take a turn for the interesting side as we were finally going to figure out who this kid is and where he comes from.

(**Looks like we're finally going to learn about this kid. But who or what is he exactly? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!... Or not because I'm joking :p But still, things are going to get interesting now and not just because I made Sly wear womens clothing and make up. But also for the upcoming chapter. So if you liked my story so far, it'd mean a lot to me if you leave a review and/or favourite. If you want to see when the next chapter is out then follow my story or even refresh the listings for the Sly Cooper fan fics every once in a while if you're too lazy to follow. See you next time!**)


	5. Chapter 5

(**Chapter 5! Woot! Finally did it. So... have a read and enjoy the story... Why aren't you reading it yet? Go read it! What? Too busy reading this first? Ok then, I'll be quiet so you can read.**)

"Alright Raphael, I gotta grab something from my office so until then be well behaved for the doctors. They're going to just take a bit of fur and I'll try to be here when they do the blood test. So just stay here." Carmelita said as she then received a hug from the kid which she apparently called 'Raphael', which wasn't a bad name. I sorta liked it. But the main point is that the inspector is gone now and we're free to work on finding out who this kid is and not have the stress of having the entire Interpol HQ pointing shock pistols and what not at us. Though the gang probably could make it out without being caught, it might get a bit hairy if it comes to that.

Once the lovely Carmelita was out of sight and going to the other side of HQ, we got to work on doing the testing which involved getting the kid to get on a chair so we can get some DNA from him.

"Alright, Raphael? Was it? Could you please take a seat on the chair beside you? We're just going to take a few DNA samples and take a look at you in the system. We'll try and make it not hurt so much." Bentley said, having a nice voice on but apparently that last sentence scared the kid a bit as I could see some fear on his face, despite it shaking a bit, at least the shaking was going down.

"Hey Bentley? I think you might have scared him a bit. He's just a kid so he probably won't like the idea of being hurt, unless he's a strong kid." Murray whispered to my friend in the wheelchair as it was obvious that Bentley's words were a little... well let's just say it didn't help the situation. Bentley never really was good with putting things in a lighter or more simpler way, he just usually came out with straight out facts.

"You're right. I never really was good at putting things lightly. How about you try comforting him?" With that conversation finished, we all looked back to where the boy was only to realize that he was gone! Sure we locked the door but he was no-where to be seen. So I tried looking for him in some of the more kiddy hiding spaces, but seeing as how he was 10 years of age, he has to have some smarts other than hiding under the table. The cupboards under the desk? Not there. Under the patient bed? Not there. Behind the chair? Not there either. Either I'm loosing my touch or I severally underestimated this kid's hiding skills, the latter of which I hoped was the case otherwise that'd be an embarrassment to me.

"Excuse me. ? What's this thing?" I heard Raphael's voice go off again but this time from behind me. So as I turned around I spotted the kid there with nothing unusual, except for the fact that he had somehow managed to pickpocket my Binocucom away from me! You know, it's kind of ironic in a way once you look past the shame. The pickpocketer finally got pickpocketed himself, well with this disguise it's more like herself.

The kid then put the binocucom over his eyes and tested it out by looking around the room, and it looked like he was entertained enough as he seemed like he wasn't going to let go of it until he was done. Raphael even engaged the voice chat and accidentally called Bentley which shocked him as the call was unexpected and caused him to jump slightly. Though in the middle of looking for the kid, the minute Bentley heard the Binocucom go off with Raphael's talking, it looked like he had enough and made his way towards us, or more specifically. The boy.

"Now now Raphael that is not a toy. So could you please give it back to Doctor Nix?" Bentley said as apparently I was dubbed the name 'Doctor Nix' since that was what was on my name tag which came with the uniform. Raphael did give me back my binocucom however and it seemed like although he was a bit of a thief he was also polite when it came to giving things back and listening to his elders.

"Come on little guy. We have a comfy chair for you to sit on while we do the stuff with the doo-hickey." Murray said as he got the fox boy's attention and managed to go over to where he was and actually sit in the chair voluntarily, though I can't say they did the same thing with me when I had to get a make over. But I'll make sure to get back at them for that at a later time.

I watched Bentley as he rolled over to the kid with one of those needles that were needed for blood tests, the ones with the tube attached to them so then it can be deposited into a small plastic container, those ones about the size of a C or D size battery, instantly. "Raphael could you please listen to me for a moment? Now I know a way to make this only hurt as much as a pinch or even a paper cut at worst. So I want you to look away from me and the needle, while also wriggling your toe digits, it is a fact that doing that will cause the muscle tensioning to be in your feet and not your arm, hence making it hurt less." Although he said that the kid was still a bit scared and the look of fear on his face was a bit more there. "Alright what else to do... What do kids want... Oh! If you be a good kid I'll get you a lollipop to eat afterwards."

That seemed to do the trick as Raphael slightly nodded and took a deep breath before turning his head away and wriggled his toes as he waited for Bentley to be done with the extract. He winced a bit when the needle went into his arm but he was doing ok and it seemed like he was less afraid now which was a good thing for him as maybe he could do with a bit of a backbone. After the blood extract was done and it was only a tiny amount, Murray gently pulled out the needle and put a bandage on the kid's arm to stop it from bleeding from the small hole the needle left.

Carmelita just also happened to walk in once the extract was done and boy was the kid ever so happy to see her, and I partially was too. It was getting a bit dull without her. "So? How did it go?" Carmelita asked bentley as he was currently working with the DNA test machine and also booting the program up on the computer.

"Well we only just extracted the blood and got the machines going, so the real test hasn't begun just yet but I will get to that in just a second. I need to boot up the software and get the machine ready to search through the database for any possible DNA matches once the blood has been identified." Bentley explained as Carmelita nodded and walked over to him and she watched the screen as she waited for the results to pop up.

"Once you're done with that I'll need this to be examined too." Carmelita said as she put the cane from the Museum right next to Bentley and on the desk. "Do you know anyone who might be able to help me?"

"Well I guess I can scan it for DNA prints and search for anything that looks like it. I'll also try and analyze what it's made out of to make sure there's nothing hidden or dangerous." Bentley said as he took the cane and pretended to take a look at it. "Just give me a day or two and I'll gather all of the data I can on it."

"Gacias um... I'm sorry what was your name? I'll just take a look at your name tag. Let's see here... Sheldon... Cooper?!" It seemed like Carmelita didn't take too kindly to that surname that was on Bentley's tag as you could see a fire beginning to start in her eyes as she gave Bentley the death stare.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! It's Sheldon Copper. My ID tag might be a bit worn out and scratched up so it might look like it says Cooper, sorry about the confusion. I know how you have troubles with that one outlaw."

"Oh don't even get me started on HIM!" Carmelita said with a sigh as she rubbed her forehead in pain from thinking about me. It was a bit offensive for me since I was in the room, but I also just wanted to make things up with her. But then during the inspector's slight rant the computer gave a 'boop' sound to notify that it was done analyzing the DNA to see who this kid is or who he's related to.

"Looks like we found something. Let's see here... Well the kid doesn't seem to be registered in any of the databanks which is troubling. But we do however have a match up of similar DNA, perhaps we can find who he's related to." Bentley said as he began looking at which blood samples had a similar pattern to Raphael's, and eventually two samples met with the same DNA structure as the kid's. "Looks like we found two matches. Most likely his parents as it's a female and male. And it's... oh my."

"What? What's wrong?" Carmelita said as she was confused as to what was wrong.

"Inspector Carmelita Fox, you're 26 years old right?"

"Yes I am 26 years old. Why does that matter now?"

"Well... I find it hard to believe a 26 year old woman could already have a 10 year old child. Well... 10 and two thirds."

Carmelita seemed confused and shocked at this news as she looked like she couldn't believe it. "What are you saying Sheldon?"

"That's Doctor Sheldon Copper to you. And what I'm saying is. With the DNA pattern and your similar appearances except for gender, not to mention species and blood type, it's fair to say that this child, Raphael, is your child. No doubt about it." Bentley said leaving the Inspector standing there with a shocked look on her face and frozen there as she couldn't believe it. And I couldn't either. But at least we know for now that the only way this could happen is if that kid Time Traveled and it seemed like Bentley knew that too as he looked to Raphael in thought as to how exactly he got here without a time machine still with him.

"M-m-my child? Wha- Alright. Just... tell me who the father is. So then I can beat the living hell out of him!" Carmelita said changing from being shocked to angry again as Bentely grew slightly afraid and nodded as he looked at who the father was before taking a gulp as he was even more terrified now, but it didn't look like it was for him.

"Um... how do I... put this lightly?... The father is... is... well let's just say that it's someone you've been chasing after for a while now. Both figuratively and literally."

"What do you mean?" Carmelita said as she leaned in to get a good look at the screen to see who's name it was, and I gotta admit that I needed to know who it was too so I decided to go join the group to see the name of the father, only to freeze up in fear as I read the name of the DNA sample. And then... Carmelita's rage hit an all time maximum as she yelled so loud it could probably be heard throughout the whole HQ. "COOPER!"

(**Oh Sly, won't you ever learn? Well... the kid is from the future so i guess he didn't learn his lesson yet. But yeah, looks like in the future Sly and Carmelita got a bit frisky and... well let's just say someone got their hands on a different cooper cane if you know what I'm saying*Wink wink* *Nudge Nudge*. But I won't put that into any further detail or into the story itself. Most likely if that does happen then it'll be a time skip and not have anything known about it. Anywho, if you like where this story is going, make sure to favourite and leave a review. Also if you'd like to keep track on when I update, make sure to follow this story or just keep on refreshing the page. See you next time!**)

(**Also. Big Bang Theory reference FTW!**)


	6. Chapter 6

**(Number 6 let's go! Sorry for not updating in so long, things were getting busy for me IRL and I couldn't really get to work as fast and because of that I had a lack of muse to so I was extra stumped by Writer's Block. But I've finally pulled through and managed to get Chapter 6 up. So enjoy!)**

"COOPER!" The one voice that spread throughout the entirety of the Interpol Headquaters was one filled with rage, confusion and many other bad emotions as Carmelita found out along with the rest of us that this Raphael kid, was actually the son of me and the inspector. I found myself both proud and happy along with shocked, confused, in-denial, and most of all, scared mainly from the wrath of the inspector the next time she sees me. And I can't blame her. Seeing as how our relationship is a bit on the dangerous side with her growing a bit agitated at my more recent capers, to learn that the very same person she's been trying to imprison actually knocked her up is not a good thing.

And let's just say that I didn't take the news well either as I happened to faint upon hearing the information myself, which alerted the others and also made my wig come loose unfortunately. Which made the situation even worse.

*Bentley's P.O.V*

It was certainly was interesting seeing the results come up onto the screen. Unexpected? Not really seeing as it was one of the variables on how Raphael even came through that portal, well, the time travel thing seeing as how that makes the most sense. Unless it was something else that happened but my money still is on the time travel hypothesis.

Now usually Sly was the calm one of the group and always kept his cool. But unfortunately since the news was so shocking he went from being as cool as a cucumber to in a pickle as he fainted and his wig came off, which combined with a certain fox policewoman right next to Sly, made Carmelita realise who was under the disguise and her rage increased even further which I doubted was possible. Then again Sly's relationship with her was a bit... hazardous to begin with, so her anger with him might know no bounds, but they'll fix it up later if Raphael is any evidence of that.

I quickly looked over to Bentley and did a head motion to tell him to pick Sly up before decided to grab her shock pistol again, meanwhile I took the cane that Carmelita brought in and got ready to leave. Once Murray got Sly over his shoulder, he also happened to strap Carmelita down to the testing seat before she blew which gave us a bit of time to escape, from her at least. Interpol would be difficult to go through, that is if we weren't on the same side of the building as our van was.

We got out of there as fast as we could and made our way to the end of the hallway where the side of the building was, though we did alert quite a few other Interpol Officers we still managed to get through all of them with Murray's brawn and then with one giant tackle, he even busted down the wall and we fell into the open roof of the van just as we planned our escape. I placed down the cane carefully amongst our other cargo and Sly before Murray spoke once more.

"Hang on little buddy. The Murray is in the driver's seat!" he said as I took that as a signal for 'buckle up and hang on'. I made sure that Sly was buckled into his seat too before doing my strap myself and we sped out of the alleyway to being our escape from the police who might be after our tails. All we had to do was loose them and then we could head back to base. But I had the strange feeling that we were also being watched from somewhere close, somewhere very close.

*Carmelita P.O.V*

Oh I can't BELIVE that damned RACCOON! First of all Sly had the guts to sneak into Interpol HQ AGAIN! Then he has the audacity to dress up like a woman and probably stole those from one of the actual professors, and then I learn that he impregnated me at some point and now we have a kid!... Speaking of which I wonder where my supposed 'son' was as he wasn't in the room with me, did the Cooper gang really stoop as low as to kidnap? No, they wouldn't go that far. But I still needed to get someone to untie the straps on the chair so then I can go look for him, which lead to me waiting there for a bit before someone found me and untied me from the chair. "Gracias, by the way. Did you see a fox boy around HQ? Yellow collar, 10 years old, police badge print on his shirt?" I asked the co-worker as he nodded and gave me a bit of confidence as if this kid is my son then I need to keep a better eye on him and make sure that he doesn't get into any trouble.

"I actually did see him. Though you might not like this..." The man said to me as I was both loosing patience and beginning to get just the slightest bit worried.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to spit it out?"

"Well when I saw him he was hanging on to the back of that giant hippo that came crashing through the halls of HQ with the other cooper gang members. Though it looked like the hippo, I think his name was Murray as you've said before, didn't notice the kid was on him. So either that kid will hide, or he'll be caught and who knows what will happen. Though I gotta feel sorry for whoever's the parent of that kid. To have your child go away with a gang of thieves that are most wanted, that'd suck pretty ba-" If that man said ONE MORE THING I swear I was going to KILL HIM! At least I managed to get the message across with a glare because he shut up the minute I looked at him, then he ran away and resumed with his work.

As I stood there with my hand on my forehead as I couldn't believe that Raphael was getting into all kinds of troubles now, even more so with the cooper gang. When I get him back I... I... I'll be happy he came back and might give him a hug. Before punishing him and grounding him for what he did. But first I need to find where the Cooper Gang actually was. Those 3 might be good at hiding and getting away but Raphael might've left a clue somewhere along the road. Then if that was the case all we need to do is get a tracker and they can lead us to Sly's base, letting us get back Raphael and forcing the Cooper Gang to go without a roof over their heads and we'll have them practically flushed out. That is unless they actually have houses of their own to sleep in, which they probably would otherwise they'd be hobos.

*Sly's P.O.V*

We managed to make an escape from Interpol HQ even after alerting the whole building full of policemen and policewomen, some of which were still after us but they didn't have a clue where we were, and using that chance, Murray drove us to the safe house in order to plan things out and find out who that kid was. After all, if someone else did use a time machine that means we might have another Le Paradox problem on our hands. But instead of erasing the past, they're erasing the Cooper future.

I talked to Bentley on the matter and he too was puzzled about what was going on, but at least we had a similar idea of what was going on. If someone was going ahead to the future and throwing future Coopers into the past then how are we supposed to track them? Well, my esteemed and well educated friend had an idea. If we were able to get that kid and some of the DNA that's at Interpol HQ, then reverse engineering Bentley's Time Machine should lead us towards the future instead of the past. Though he did say that we'd have to do some tests first, should we not want to experience any... 'side effects'.

Still, when we were making our way to the Safe House I saw the cane that we 'borrowed' was getting into weird angles and even moving in a strange manner, like it was moving without falling to one side as if someone was holding it up. I shook the feeling off however as we finally made it to the one place where we'll be safe for now.

Once I got out I went to the back of the fan to take what was rightfully mine only to see that it was on the other side of the van. Now if I know a thing or two it's that canes don't exactly move around like that, much less on their own, so I had a feeling that something or someone was behind this. I grabbed my cane form my back since if I went to the other side the other cane would probably move back to the other side and we'd be stuck doing the same thing over and over again.

I carefully and quickly hooked my cane onto the other and lifted it up, sure with a bit of hassle since something was weighing it down. And there I found that same Raphael kid from Interpol! Or as I should probably address him now, Raphael my son.

The kid was holding onto the base of the Cane's handle and wasn't letting go even though he was caught and his cover was blown already, instead he held on tight and said to me. "This belongs to Mama and me! Why'd you have to steal it?!" It seems that he really was the son of Carmelita, he's almost as stubborn as her. But for now it seems that we got both of the things we needed to get to work on this case and we can begin to learn who's behind this. But first we needed to get the kid onto our side otherwise he'll just resist and not let go of the cane. To be honest, it's better when Carmelita does it.

**(Chapter 6 ended! It seems that things are getting even more hazardous for poor Sly and his relationship with Carmelita. I wonder who could've done that... Oh yeah. Me :3 Anywho, if you liked this chapter then make sure to leave a review down below, fave, follow since it'd mean a lot to me. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter. When and if that comes out that is.)**


End file.
